Something's Going On
by Sakura Sunlight
Summary: SEQUEL TO NOTHINGS GOING ON. Brick and Blossom have a secret relationship and its put strain on the sisters, Buttercup is still on edge and close to figuring Blossom out, Bubbles is stuck in the middle and Blossom is riddled with guilt but isn't ready to tell the others about her relationship with Brick.
1. Chapter 1

**Blossoms POV**

I felt terrible for lieing to my sisters but Brick was right, after the way they reacted when they just _thought_ we were going out, imagine how they'd react if they found out we actually were going out.

But like I have been for a while now I managed to cover it well and pretend like everything is normal…I'm a horrible human being.

It wasn't my fault that I couldn't tell them I mean if they were open to the idea of the RRB's and the PPG's living as best friends and possibly more than that then I wouldn't have to keep it a secret. Really I'm doing the right thing… I hope.

I know Bubbles has no problem with the Rowdyruffs especially Boomer but I don't think she fully trusts them and I know Buttercup definitely doesn't trust them as far as she can throw them, although actually that's pretty far so never mind.

But I mean once you get to know them they aren't that bad, they can actually be pretty friendly, okay they are a bit boisterous but it's to be expected they aren't call the Rowdyruffs for nothing.

 **Buttercups POV**

I felt such relief knowing that the whole Brick/Blossom thing was a lie but at the same time I felt guilty, seeing how "happy" they were it was so real, then again I know they are close friends even though Blossom tries to deny it.

Either way I feel like I stopped the inevitable just based on my own problem, I mean if Blossom really wanted to date Brick then I as her sister I should support her right?

I have no right to try and control them, but we are family and families are meant to look after each other. One of us gets in trouble or leaves we're in complete, we're a unit, a team. I don't think it's selfish of me to stop my sisters from doing something because I wouldn't do it.

Then again how big of a difference would it make to us if one left, I mean if Blossom ran off with Brick me and Bubbles would probably still fight crime, and I might actually be able to become leader, and I doubt Blossom will just give up fighting crime all together I mean on slow days we go out looking for it just for the thrill, not that the other two would admit it. Plus I'm sure we will still see each other, leader girls too decent and caring to block us out.

But still what if she does. No I did a good thing, I was in the right. Bricks sneaky and slimy and she deserves better.

 **Bubbles POV**

Well I for one am so happy that everything is sorted and we have no more to worry about. No more lieing, secrets or hiding. Finally things can go back to the way they were.

Of course I personally think Brick and Blossom would make a great couple, sure they are different but they're still counterparts and their differences are what make them such a good couple.

Bricks more relaxed whereas Blossom is more driven. Brick likes to take things at a steady pace, Blossom has no pace. They complete each other. They're like Yin and Yang.

They'd be so cute together of course not as cute as me and Boom-

Uh never mind. I certainly don't think about Boomer anymore, not since I was like… five but I was young then. Yes I definitely don't think of him now not ever. Well maybe when I see him in school or around town like on Thursdays at 3pm when he goes out and bus sweets from the corner store. No never think of him.

 **No one's POV**

The next few hours before everyone fell asleep were filled with awkwardness as no one knew how to act or what to say.

Once everyone woke up in the afternoon the Wilkins sisters went home and all that were left were the girls sitting in the living room bored.

"Well anyone have any ideas as to what we can do today?" Blossom asked not enjoying the silence.

"Nope, but I don't really feel like doing anything today." Bubbles replied.

Buttercup just remained quiet clearly thinking about something.

"Well I think I'm gonna go fly round the city for a bit, if you don't mind." Blossom said standing up and making her way out.

"Okay I'll call you when dinners ready." Bubbles said as Blossom left

Buttercup stood up shortly after Blossom went and just went out the door.

"Okay… bye Buttercup I'll make sure… to call you…too."

 ******************With Blossom********************

 **Blossoms POV**

I had to get out of there. My guilt was getting worse. I can't even act normal around my own sisters!

I won't be able to keep this up for long. I'm sure that I will break soon. I'm pretty sure I'm about to have a heart attack. My guilt has gone too far and I only have myself to blame.

I don't think I can handle this.

Through my inner turmoil I had subconsciously made my way to Bricks "house" well I should rather say den. Actually make that tree house. But it was still pretty cool.

Anyway here I am, at the door and luckily Brick answered smiling at me, I tried to play it cool but he could see straight through it and his face became one of concern.

He then led me in and to his room and shut the door behind us. I sat down on his bed.

"Where are your brothers?" I noticed the house was quieter than usual.

"Boomers at a friend's house and Butch went off somewhere" Brick replied.

I never understand how Brick can be so relaxed as he never seems to know where his brothers are, he normally doesn't even notice when they're not home.

Although I could tell that Brick was pleased to see me, but I also knew he noticed when I was stressed or upset.

"Anyway we need to talk about…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

At this moment I felt that my throat had closed up, even I was sure what we have to talk about. What was I supposed to say, was it that bad. Are we the problem or are they?

I felt teary and my eyes were filling with water.

Brick knew how I felt and as I tilted my head down I felt a pair of toned arms move around me. I pushed my face into his chest and cried.

I was then lifted and shortly after put down in something soft, I then realised that he moved me into his lap where I curled up into his arms.

"Shh, it's okay." Brick said as he soothingly rocked me.

I managed to calm my breathing. I really needed to get a grip.

"What is it? Is it me? Your sisters? Want to give me a clue?" I swear he's a mind reader.

"Well yes it's kinda both, but more my sisters or more you, or both. UGH I DON'T KNOW"

"Okay, let's take this slowly, okay what is the problem, honestly?" Brick asked.

"Well it's just this secret, you know, I can't take this anymore. I mean things should just be normal and its worse. It's awkward and I don't know how to make it better. I can't tell them they're not ready, plus they'd never forgive me. The only other option would be to break up…" I sighed everything seemed hopeless.

"So which do you what do you want to do?" Brick asked quietly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DO I WANT TO DO? WERE YOU NOT LISTENING?" I shouted.

"Yes I was, but it's up to you, you can tell them but keep in mind that right now that's not an option, or we break up. It's your call I'll do whatever you thinks best." Brick said.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. I'm just stressed. But I don't want to do either of those options and I don't know what to do. " I replied.

"Well there's only one thing we can do option number 3." Brick said.

"What's option number 3?" I asked.

"Whatever we think it should be." Brick replied.

 ****************** Somewhere***********************

 **Buttercups POV**

I found myself a small wall to sit on that faced the city it was peaceful no one was around which gave me time to think.

I don't understand how things can still be downhill, I mean everything is out in the open and yet I can't even look at my sisters.

 **Butchs POV**

I was aimlessly flying around bored out of my mind. There was nothing to do no Boomer to tease.

But then suddenly something green caught my eye and since I'm here there's only one thing it could be. Of course when I got closer my suspicions were confirmed, Buttercup was sitting alone and in such an isolated place then again why am I here?

Might as well see what the problem is.

I flew down to Buttercup who still hadn't noticed me so I sat beside her; keeping my distance of course you don't just march up to a hungry lion.

Even before I said anything she knew it was me.

"Look I'm not in the mood for a fight so just go away." She said clearly in a mood.

"Whoa I'm not here to fight okay I just wanted to see what was wrong. Why are you on your own?" I asked.

"None of your business." She snapped.

"But surely you want to let it out in order to vent it you can talk to me if you like." I surprised myself as I just hear what I said.

"Why do you care? So you can make fun of my problems?" She asked I honestly don't know why I cared.

"No but take it from someone who has anger issues, its better having someone to vent it out to otherwise you may become an anger crazed psychopath like me, and I don't punch those nerds for fun you know." I said.

"Look if I tell ya will you leave me in peace." She said

"Sure."

"It's just… I don't even know what I'm doing or how I'm feeling. I thought everything would be fine now but it seems worse, I can't help feeling it's my fault and that something isn't resolved." She explained.

"Have you told them this, maybe they feel the same." I replied.

"No it's weird talking to them and they might not feel the same then it's just me and I might make them paranoid."

"Or you can tell them and they will make you feel less insecure. Besides what was the problem in the first place?" I asked

"Well don't take this too offensively but I don't trust my sister with Brick and then when I found out Bubbles was speaking with Boomer too I got over protective. I know we have a truce but we were arch enemies surely that can't just go away." She said.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing Brick would never intentionally hurt your sister, in fact he wouldn't even hurt her on purpose I mean they're the main reason we have the truce in the first place, Brick can be trusted I mean they're close and nothing untoward has happened between them. If there's one Rowdyruff you can trust its Brick. Boomer, well Boomers a sap he couldn't even snap a stick let alone your sister he's way too nice, makes me wonder how he's my brother actually." I defended.

"What about you?" she asked

"I haven't figured that out yet I guess I feel as weird as you I mean I gotta admit fighting you was fun there was no other competition except for you guys and now we have to give that up which I guess is also good."

"Why? How can it be just as good?" she asked.

"Well I wouldn't say _just_ as good but it's okay since now we get to fight together which although less challenging also means less scratches, did you know you fight dirty?" I joked.

"You can talk. But I guess you're right"

"But…if you like, I suppose we could always have a few…playful fights, you know like we used to except less threatening." I suggested.

"Yeah okay that seems fair." She said.

"Really? Well okay, I mean it could be fun and a good way to vent out any issues or anger and like you said with better competition." She said cheering up a bit.

She looked at her phone.

"Well I best get back Bubbles is probably almost done with dinner, so I should get going, bye and err… thanks it helped." She said with a flat smile.

"No problem, see ya later." And with that we went our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blossom's POV**

I finally stopped feeling sorry for myself and calmed down. I said goodbye to Brick and went home as Bubbles was dishing up dinner, when I got in Buttercup was already at the table while the professor was working on something for the Annual Meeting of the Minds. We all sat at the table staring at our plates.

'This is getting ridiculous I need to say something, anything'

'Once it's out in the open it's over and done with' my mouth started quivering.

'Come on just get it over with'

"Look" I froze and stared at my sisters as we all spoke at the same time.

"Sorry you go first" we did it again; we really need to break this habit.

"Okay I just wanted to say that well lately... Umm... I just feel that it's partly my fault that we have become kinda awkward with each other since we were fine until recent events. Do you feel the same or is it just me?" I asked slowly

"Umm well to tell you the truth I kinda feel the same way, I feel like there's something between us" Bubbles said as my guilt pushed further. It was my lies that were between us.

"Yeah me too" Buttercup grumbled

"So do you think that maybe we should talk more and get it all out now so we can stop acting so nervous around each other and maybe we can get things back to the way they were, anyone wanna start?" I suggested

"I'll go" Buttercup volunteered which kinda surprised me.

"I feel that...err...it's starting to...umm..." Buttercup stuttered

"It's okay Buttercup take your time" Bubbles encouraged

"Okay. Honestly I feel that since this whole you and Brick scenario, I feel weird but guilty, I mean even if you were acting, you looked so happy and I felt bad for trying to ruin you and Brick and catch you out. I felt selfish for trying to keep you apart and when I tried to stop Bubbles from talking to Boomer, I realised that it's wrong for me to try to control you like that and you have a right to choose who you should be friends with and the RRBs then I won't stop you." Buttercup said

"Aww Buttercup" Bubbles cooed as she hugged Buttercup with watery eyes

I was shocked at Buttercup's speech as it was far from normal Buttercup behaviour, but then I realised that my lies has caused them to feel that their at fault and guilty. But I can't tell them now not after what they've been going through they'll never forgive me. I just have to be patient and slowly ease them into it and maybe by then they'll be more understanding and have gotten over it. I mean we're allowed to be friends now I guess that's some improvement.

I was snapped out of my inner turmoil by Bubbles clearing her throat.

"I guess since you shared so much I should be fair and share my side too, lately I felt the same, I feel weird about our current situation and wondered when we'd go back to normal but lately nothing's changed and it just feels more awkward. Admittedly I have been feeling closer to the RRBs, Boomer in particular and more trusting towards them. I don't know what I feel towards them but it's more than just a simple truce."

Bubbles little speech also surprised me but gave me an opportunity to ease them in. If Bubbles feels the same way towards the boys she'll be more understanding, but she would still be mad at me for lying. I just have to make sure she feels the same way towards Boomer as I do to Brick and then she might understand why I lied.

Great now it my turn. What am I going to say I can't just blurt out the truth 'oh by the way you have no right to feel guilty because I have actually been lying to you the entire time and it's all my fault that we've become distant because I chose a boy over my family' yeah I think that would go down well.

"Alright, well I feel that I may have made a mistake. I thought that by pretending to be in a relationship would be the best way to teach you a lesson and make you a little more open minded about the situation, as I admit me and Brick have become close friends since and even maybe before recent incidents, but that is no excuse for the consequences of my actions and how I've made you feel as you don't deserve to feel guilty as you didn't do anything wrong and it wouldn't have happened if I had taken another approach or was more honest."

"Aww Blossom don't feel that way, you can't completely blame yourself as we did have a fair share in this. Besides I don't think there would have been another successful way, we probably still would have resorted to our methods of trying to catch you out." Bubbles justified

"Yeah one person can't be responsible for this. We were all at fault" Buttercup spoke

********************** Later that night *************************

 **No one's POV**

After dinner everyone went back to their separate rooms to get some well needed sleep except for one powerpuff girl who was sat staring out of her window thinking.

 **Blossoms POV**

I needed to talk to someone, either Bubbles or Brick, I tried to think of a plan but I kept coming up blank. I would visit Brick but I can't keep bothering him and he needs his sleep just as much as I do.

I decided to get up and go see Bubbles. I slowly crept into her room and shook her body and eventually she woke up.

"Hmm... Blossom? What is it?" Bubbles asked groggily

"I need to talk to you, cause you'll know" I answered

She sat up against her pillow while I moved floating in front of her cross legged.

"Well I think there are a few things I need to confess but I can only trust you with this as you might understand, but you must promise not to say anything about it yet." I had no intention of telling her I was with Brick yet but I figured there was no harm in admitting my feeling further than I did earlier.

We spent most of the night discussing our feelings and figuring out solutions and giving advice to our problems and queries.

I found out that Bubbles did feel something a little more than friendly towards Boomer and was considering and toying with the idea of being in a relationship.

I told her that I've been having romantic feeling towards Brick but I wasn't sure what they were until recently.

After our discussion I made my way back to my room and tried to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrator: the next morning**

 **Blossoms POV**

I woke up early the next morning and nobody else was up yet except maybe the professor. So I decided to just lay awake in bed for a while until the others woke up or I needed to do something.

A few hours later everyone was awake and we were all eating breakfast in the living room. Everything seemed to feel a lot better now and the atmosphere felt more friendly and welcoming.

I noticed that everyone was a lot more relaxed and Bubbles was giving me a few friendly and knowing looks and smiles which I acknowledged.

Yet even though things seemed to be running smoothly I still felt bad and I needed to start speeding up my plan if I was to get this over with.

I had to tell Bubbles the truth soon.

*************** Later at the RRBs ***************************

 **Blossoms POV**

I explained my plan to Brick, while we were both lounging on his bed, and told him about Bubbles. He said he was fine with it as long as I was sure I knew what I was doing.

"I know it's not the best plan I've ever had but I need at least one of them on my side for my plan to be more effective, besides she admitted she has a thing for Boomer it's not like I implanted the idea in her head" I defended

"I know but don't you think it's kinda risky, I mean I know Bubbles isn't exactly a genius but if you reveal too much she might catch on." Brick said

"Well that's why I'm being extra careful with what I say" I replied as I leaned back into him while he cuddled me

"Okay as long as your careful I guess its fine just don't mess it up" he joked

"Ha ha. Seriously I know what I'm doing" I lied again this is becoming a problem " I just feel bad that Buttercup once again is left out I feel like it's me and Bubbles against her again." I said honestly, Buttercup is the main reason why I feel so nervous I don't know how she does it but she has the ability to consume people with emotions.

"Yeah but would it be easier if it was Bubbles and Buttercup against you?" Brick said

I hated to admit it but he was right Buttercup was the worst one out of the three of us when it came to thinking and she wasn't very compassionate.

"I guess you're right, I better get going. I'll see ya later" I said as I got up towards the window.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

I kissed him goodbye and went back home.

 **Buttercups POV (finally someone else)**

I felt better now everything was off my chest and I finally felt somewhat relaxed as I slouched on the sofa.

However something was still in the back of my mind that I couldn't quite understand. I feel as though I'm forgetting something or I'm missing something. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Oh well.

I turned my head as I heard someone came in, it was Blossom. She walked in and sat on the chair and picked up a magazine from the table.

"Where'd you go?" I asked

"Just wondered round for a bit, nothing really for me to do." She replied

"Hmph" I returned my attention back to the TV and my snacks. Although for some reason I felt awkward with Blossom in the room and the silence wasn't helping.

I felt that annoying voice in my head again as I thought of Blossom.

"Hey Blossom" I called she looked up quickly clearly not expecting conversation

"Yes Buttercup what is it?" She asked

I wanted to say so much but for some reason my brain wasn't connecting to my mouth. My mind was jumbled and I couldn't phrase any of my thoughts.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad we all had that talk" I smiled. Ugh I'm so useless I could feel a headache coming on.

Blossom smiled back at me and replied "me too"

I just don't know what's bothering me. I need some air.

"I'm going out for a bit" I said as I got up and headed for the door.

Blossom looked up "Okay see ya later" she said and returned to her magazine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Narrator: 2 weeks later.**

 **Buttercup POV**

I sat perched on the same wall that I met Butch at last time I went out. It's just a relaxing place.

I needed to think for a while, something I wasn't really fond of, but I guess it would have to do since this nagging feeling won't go away. I don't get it, I apologised for spying on Blossom, she apologised to me, and it got awkward so we fixed it. So what is it that my brain is having a hard time understanding?

There's nothing more to get, it's fixed. Done. Sorted.

But I feel there's something I'm missing.

 **Bubbles POV**

I decided there was no point in staying in all day especially while the weather was this nice so I went out to do some light shopping.

I stopped off at a couple of clothes stores to buy a new jacket and a new pair of shoes.

Then I went to a nearby supermarket and picked up a couple of drinks and a bag of sweets.

On the way back home I decided to go through the park when I noticed a certain blue clad ruff sitting on the park bench.

As I walked over to him he looked up at me and gave me a small smile but I could tell he was upset about something, he had a very expressive face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I took a seat next to him.

"Nothing." he replied bluntly.

"Come on, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone. Keeping secrets is what I'm good at."

"It's nothing really just some stuff at home I guess." He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Sometimes my brothers and I get into fights it's not really a big deal." He shrugged

I don't like to pry but that doesn't mean I don't get curious.

"What do you fight about?"

"Anything. Depends if they're in a mood, although lately Brick hasn't had much involvement in our lives since he's been busy with..."Boomer stopped himself short.

"Busy with what?" I questioned.

 **Boomers POV**

Oops I forgot the girls don't know about Brick and Blossom yet and Brick would kill me if I told Bubbles, or anyone for that matter. Besides it's not my place to say, even though I really want to tell someone.

"Busy with what?" Bubbles asked

What do I say? Guess I'll have to tread carefully.

"Uh... Well anything really, I don't know, he likes to keep to himself."

"Oh, Blossom's a bit like that sometimes, she'd rather sit alone in her room than be with us. Sometimes it's so quiet I wonder if she's even in her room at all." Bubbles joked

That's because she's not, she's in Brick's room.

Ugh I don't think I can keep this up very long especially with Bubbles interrogating me. Why can't Brick and Blossom keep their secret lives to themselves?

"I better get going, gotta make sure that Butch hasn't destroyed the place" we said goodbye and I went back home.

 **Buttercups POV**

I'm still here sitting on the same wall. I feel more comfortable here than at home. I want to stay here and the more I stay here the less I want to leave.

But I'm certainly not here for any other reason but to relax that's all I'm interested in, all I want to do. Certainly not waiting here because I'm expecting someone.

I'm just here to relax not because I want to see Butch.

...

What? I don't want to see Butch.

Just because I feel awkward in my own home doesn't mean that I went out to a place I would not normally go, in the hopes of seeing someone, especially if that someone was Butch.

That's certainly not why I've been sat here for over 3 hours hoping that he'd show up and we could talk about nothing in a dump like this, waste time rambling about nothing while refusing to allow ourselves noting more than a glance towards each other.

I just prefer the surroundings and the calming view.

Besides just because I only feel as though I'm truly myself when I'm with him. I go out hoping to bump into him and lately I've had feeling and emotions towards him that I rarely get but feels somewhat familiar.

The type of feeling that starts in your stomach and makes you feel sick and then it works its way into your legs and chest making it difficult to stand and breathe and then to top it off it starts affecting your brain making you light headed and confused.

You know that feeling. Just because recently I've started to enjoy it doesn't mean anything.

Doesn't mean I love him.


End file.
